Will Anyone Miss Me?
by JustErinM
Summary: When Eddie goes on a date with the wrong guy and gets into trouble she wonders if anyone will care she's gone. Jamie does everything he can to save her, even if it means putting himself in danger because he really would do anything for the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Will anyone miss me?

 **A/N: So hey guys! So I wanted to do some Jamko fluff, and I came up with this ... I also wanted to make a bit more of a darker/ action packed story before I do the next one I'm planning on doing which will be more soppy.**

 **Disclaimer: first of all I don't own blue bloods or any or the characters (why I need to say this I don't know)**

 **So there will be swearing torture and mentions of rape, Good old Jamko fluff (I might add to the list, not sure it depends how my day went :'))**

 **Ok so as you've figured this isn't all rainbows and love so if you aren't into that sort of thing I would go now.**

 **Now I'm over with the boring stuff let's get on with it!**

Eddie Janko and Jamie Reagan sat in their patrol car in complete silence. Jamie kept glancing over at Eddie and every time he did she was dreamily staring at her phone and had been for the past hour.

"So are you going to tell me who lover boy is?" Jamie asked looking over at her. She was in a different universe entirely and simply nodded at Jamie.

"Hello?" Jamie called to her with no response.

"So do you want to go to that new salad restaurant for lunch today Eddie?" Jamie asked getting another dreamy nod from Eddie. Jamie smirked; she was so going to regret this later.

"Eddie, you just agreed to eat rabbit food for lunch, who the hell is this guy?" Jamie questioned her snapping her out of her daze.

"I did, oh for god sake I hate you Reagan!" Eddie said crossing her arms and putting her phone away.

"Oh so you can become detached from your phone then!" Jamie joked desperately wanting to know who the guy was.

"I haven't even confirmed that there was a guy yet Reagan," Eddie replied sassily.

"Oh come on Eddie, I know you, that is the 'there's a guy' look!" Jamie laughed.

"Well, I don't have to tell you everything do I?" Eddie said.

"Pretty please? I will get you a steak and cheese sandwich!" Jamie persuaded, Eddie laughed.

"Ugh fine, his name is Oliver he's English and a doctor," Eddie finally answered receiving a smirk of Jamie.

"Well, have fun with doctor lamb chop!" Jamie joked playfully pinching her check. Eddie brushed him of and rolled her eyes.

"Now, let's go get some lunch, I'm starved!"

The next day Jamie and Eddie had the day shift and Jamie now received a very agitated Eddie.

"What's wrong? Did the date not go very well?" Jamie asked curiously.

"He was a sexist dickhead who believed a woman's only purpose in life was to have sex. Yeah Jamie it went splendidly," Eddie said sarcastically looking out of the window.

"Well there plenty more fish is the sea," Jamie said trying to make her feel a little better.

"Well apparently I'm not very good at picking the fish," Eddie replied.

"Well you'll find him eventually right?" Jamie smiled. Eddie just glared back at him not very convinced.

"Why don't we go out for drinks after tour, make you a little happier?" Jamie asked.

"Why not? As long as you get the first round," Eddie replied smiling.

"How did I know you were going to say that," Jamie laughed.

Jamie and Eddie were sat at the bar drinking beer and playing darts, there typical night out. Jamie loved that about Eddie, she would go to the bar drink beers play darts and beer pong. She was so unlike Sydney who wanted to go to fancy restaurants and socialise with her uptight lawyer friends. Eddie was so different to most of the girls he had meet she was beautiful yet down to earth and easy to talk to. However he didn't want to ruin what they had, he didn't want it to take a more serious path and not end well, he didn't want to lose her and if staying her partner was what he had to do then that was what he was going to do.

"Reagan... it's your go!" Eddie said awaking him from his deep trail of thoughts.

"Oh, urm sorry," Jamie replied a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry just shoot," Eddie encouraged pushing him towards the dart board. He aimed and missed completely hitting the outside of the dart board. Eddie burst out laughing as did Jamie.

"I beat you in beer pong and darts? I really need some better composition," Eddie teased.

"Hey, I... well... Oh god I really can't think of an awesome come back, your right I'm shit," Jamie laughed.

"Well I mean you said it not me!" Eddie replied smirking.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and be insulted I need to pee so," Jamie said before going to the toilet.

Eddie sat at the bar and ordered another round of drinks,

"God, how long does it take to pee?" Eddie said to herself bored. She looked around the bar to see if there was anyone she knew there, someone to talk to. She froze when she saw Oliver leaning against the wall staring straight at her. She blinked thinking she was imagining things however he was still there, just staring at her.

"Eddie?" Jamie asked touching her shoulder making Eddie jump out of her skin.

"God, you scared the hell out of me!" Eddie almost yelled at him.

"Woah sorry, I didn't mean to," Jamie said seeing she still wasn't paying full attention, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, I urm got another round," Eddie replied handing him his bottle to distract him. She knew it was probably nothing; she didn't want to worry him. Jamie on the other hand could see right through her brave girl act and knew there was something wrong however he didn't want to push, he wasn't that kind of guy.

When they left Jamie insisted on walking Eddie home and Eddie didn't argue, she didn't really want to be alone in case Oliver followed. As they were walking to Eddies apartment Jamie started to notice there really was something wrong, and it wasn't a little. She kept looking back and occasionally speeding up, half way home she even slipped her hand into his which Jamie didn't object to. It made Eddie feel safer and Jamie could sense that.

"Well this is me," Eddie said a little cautiously.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Jamie asked concerned about her.

"It's probably nothing, it's just you know that Oliver guy I went on a date with?" Eddie said looking behind her shoulder as a twig snapped.

"Yeah what about him?" Jamie questioned.

"Well, when you went to the toilet he was on the other side of the bar looking and me, just staring and when we were walking here I could have sworn he was following us," Eddie told him fidgeting.

"So it wasn't only me," Jamie said almost to himself.

"Wait did you think someone was following us to?" Eddie asked.

"Well I got the feeling," Jamie replied looking around, "Hey why don't you crash at my place tonight? Just to be on the safe side," Jamie asked.

"Only if you're ok with it," Eddie said glad he was making the offer.

"Of course," Jamie replied giving her a reassuring hug before leading her to his apartment. As they walked to his house the presence had gone, he had stopped following but what was going to stop him tomorrow, or the night after that. There was something seriously dangerous about that Oliver guy and Jamie wasn't going to let Eddie get caught up in that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, my work deleted due to my computer crashing. I'm so grateful for all the great response 16 followers already? I hope you like this chapter and I would love to hear any feedback you might have! For all warning/disclaimers please look back to the previous chapter! I'm also so sorry about the shortness!**

Eddie woke up with her head resting on Jamie's shoulder and his arm around her waist. Eddie smiled looking at his peaceful sleeping face. She carefully lifted his arm from around her waist so she didn't wake him. She got up from the couch and walked over to her phone to check the time; it was 8:30. She then switched her front facing camera on to examine her face. Her eyes where puffy and had mascara smudged on them from last night's events and hair was sticking up all over the place so she made her way to the bathroom to make herself look a little more presentable.

When she came out of the bathroom she looked over at a still sleeping Jamie. She didn't want to wake him but her stomach was growling at her, she needed food. Eddie made her way over to Jamie's kitchen and looked into the cupboards and the fridge.

He had next to no food; she couldn't even find any coffee, which was essential in the mornings. She assumed Jamie hadn't been grocery shopping in a while so she decided to pick up some breakfast. She left a note on the coffee table and headed out being sure to close the door quietly so she didn't wake him.

Jamie woke up and was shocked not so see Eddie beside him. He looked around in panic calling her name however he soon relaxed after finding a note on the coffee table.

- _Gone to get some breakfast because you don't have any I need my food, should be back around 9, see you in a bit sleepy head-E_

Jamie looked over to his phone to see that it was 9:17, she was most likely stuck in traffic he knew how New York could be however he decided to send her a quick text to make sure she was ok.

 _-Hi where are you? Got the note and you're a little late just making sure your ok!-J_

Eddie jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket as she was collecting their breakfast; she smiled at how sweet it was. It was from Jamie asking if she was ok. Eddie decided to send a quick message back before getting in the car, she didn't want to worry him, she knew what he was like.

- _Hi should be back latter, see ya!-E_

Eddie then closed her phone and put it back into her pocket and walked over to her car. She looked into her purse to find no keys. She continued to rummage around her purse as she peeped into the window to see if she left the key in there. Strangely enough she found her key inside the car, she was baffled by this as she could have sworn she put it in her purse like she always does. She opened the door and got in taking the breakfast of the roof and putting it on the passenger seat. She was about to turn the car on when she heard and voice.

"Don't move," Then she felt something cold and metal on the back of her head.


End file.
